


Gone Away

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, some sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: I've been finding puzzle pieces of usKept in the dustI've been hiding letters and photograph framesTo forget your nameWe were never meant to be this damn brokenWords were never meant to be this half-spokenFalling in the space between the universeAnd all we see has gone awayGone Away
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> This is for the ever amazing Al (@bobbimorseisbisexual on Tumblr and @lazyfish here!) who is a wonderful friend and a gift to the universe. I did warn you it was angsty but you were the one who gave me the sad song to listen to 😂. I really did love breaking out of the writing routine I'd fallen into so I hope you like it!

Bobbi was on her third drink. The bar was quiet apart from the clinking of ice in glasses and the soccer match buzzing on the ancient television perched high up in a corner. Despite having very little interest in the match itself, her eyes traced the path of the players like they were writing out some secret code for her. The two teams weren’t ones she knew but it felt important that the match was on. Of all the sports the rundown Irish pub could be showing it was soccer. 

_ “Bloody bastard! That was a red card! Bob, you saw it, right? Red card!” _

Bobbi drowned herself in another drink, shaking her head at the voice that cropped up in her mind like a radio jingle. He was gone. 

Paying her tab and deciding a walk wasn’t a bad idea, Bobbi pulled her jacket off the back of her stool and slid to her feet. She always prided herself on her coordination but a bad break up and enough booze left the best swaying, even without the high heeled boots she was wearing. 

_ “Don’t die out there, Bob.” _

_ “It’s just a walk, Hunter.” _

_ “In those ruddy heels I fear for your life.” _

It was just drizzling when the bar door swung shut behind her. The small droplets of water felt nice on her overheated face and in her hair. She liked it when little strands got stuck on her forehead, feeling oddly satisfied when she could drag them off her skin. Little bits of relief. She liked it better when someone else did it though. Hunter was always slow about it, his fingertips lingering on the lines of her face, laboring in the motions. 

It had to be raining. 

She didn’t want to call a cab and there was something satisfying about lingering in the rain. 

_ “You’ll catch a cold.” _

“That’s a myth.” Bobbi repeated herself into the sky, her eyes shut as the water continued to cool her off. She walked nearly the whole way back to her apartment with her face tilted towards the slate grey dome above her. No clouds, just rain. 

She was slow walking up the steps to her door, entranced with the way the water rushed down the end of the cast iron railing. She had the strangest desire to wipe her hand from the top to the bottom, collecting as much water on the way down as she could. It would at least prolong the time it took to go inside to an empty fridge and a bunch of dishes. And a collection of turned over picture frames. 

She could hear the neighbor’s daughter crying as she tried to get the door open. 

_ “It’s stuck.” _

_ “Is not, love. You’re just bad with keys.” _

_ “Am not. You do it.” _

_ “What the hell, it’s stuck!” _

“Pull and then push.” Bobbi whispered it to the door like a secret, so close to the thing she could feel her own hot breath on her face. “Easy fix.”

The door swung open to reveal the mess that was her apartment. The place was covered in a collection of crap, random things that had been allowed to build up over the course of the very long month. But it smelled like rain and was cooler than the bar. The window had been left open and the sill was forming a very nice waterfall onto the floor.

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” she repeated like a mantra, skidding on her heels to shut the window and halt the waterworks. There was a good little puddle just below the window that she splashed in as she used her entire body weight to slide the blasted thing shut. The plant that sat in a turquoise pot and had seen better days appeared refreshed while the backside of a frame looked wilted. 

She picked up the frame and wiped off the water from the glass. There were droplets on the smiling faces but they appeared unperturbed, the couple grinning. Grinning like they hadn’t been left to get soaked by the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic and the inspiration for this story comes from the song Gone Away by Lucy Schwartz! 🎵


End file.
